One Drunk Night
by children of the outcast
Summary: What happens when a modern, drunk teenage enchantress accidentally creates a portal to a past where her kind are hunted and drags her two friends with her. well we're all about to find out. uses the general rules of the story but doesn't contain any or many spoilers and isn't set anywhere specifically in the story. contains course language.
1. Chapter 1

**so I've kind of just joined the Merlin fandom. I know, I'm not late at all, but all this thinking about whats happened in the story so far, has lead to me thinking 'what if i was in this magnificent show that makes me want to cry every time i hear about medieval history' even though half of the codes and conventions in that story are false. however its awesomeness makes up for that so i present to you for your entertainment 'One Drunk Night'...**

"and we'll never be royals." The still half-drunk now 18 year old ginger sang walking over a stone bridge, while her two companions mockingly sang "Royals." in their best drunk, opera voices. They giggled and swayed, bumping into each other and falling over with the song stuck in their heads. Her first of two companions, Serena Oracle was particularly short with long auburn hair, olive skin and gum leaf green eyes; which the girls second companion a boy that went by the name of Artemis Occult jokingly called koala vomit and then would proceed to run and hide in a closet for two hours. He had black wavy hair, creamy skin and electric blue eyes. The ring leader (or on this occasion lead "singer") Serenity Callow on this particular occasion had taken the three of them down to the pub to accompany one of the shittiest celebrations on earth: her birthday. She hated birthdays, particularly for the main reason a group of people were celebrating one year closer to her death (not that nobody had never done that every other day of the week) and it reminded her of the "gifts" she was born with. Though eighteen seemed to be the worst age she had the misfortune to experience. Eighteen came with adulthood and responsibilities and a heap of rules and guide lines that she would never use. Serenity was never really worried about getting in trouble, she had gotten used to it in all the years she had gone to schools. On her first experience she found that teachers threatening to call non-existent parents would have no result on the other end of the phone line, and that her trouble got no further than the principal's office and to a couple of useless foster parents that were only in the job for the money. Though there was one responsible person whom the whole time was alive actually cared about her, and just happened to be running up the road to assess the damage that she hopefully if he (just by the lucky chance) had got there in time to stop it. His name was Merlin and by the looks of him, everybody guessed he was over a couple of hundred years old but still managed to run when he saw her drunk. How sweet.

"you know, Merlin, Marlin, Marylyn, Meredith, Medusa?" she slurred in her drunk stupor "I don't see what's even wrong with magic. It's beautiful," she said summoning a blue glowing whirlpool in the river below "I mean look at that. Isn't it Be-a-U-ti-fal?" she said pointing at the portal.

"serenity you fix that right now before someone gets hurt!" merlin demanded, no matter how old he was, he was still as energetic as a live wire.

"okay." She giggled and stumbled her way over to the side of the wall where she dramatically put the back of her palm to her head dramatically leaning back "catch me." She said drunkly as she fell over the edge, uttering "oopsies." On the way down and was engulfed into the whirlpool.

Her two companions whooped and laughed before eventually jumping over the edge and joining her and screaming something poet like "candy mountain, Charlie." As they two were engulfed with the portal shrinking shut behind them. Merlin wasn't worried, in fact right at that moment he figured out the connection of the dots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait for the people who actually pay attention to my crappy writing. I was actually going to quit if no one reviewed. Sorry if the chapter is not as good as the last one, I'm slightly drunk myself. I probably shouldn't be, ive got work tomorrow. read and reveiw... please**

* * *

The first thing serenity did when she woke up from her drunkness was groan her head hurt like someone was stabbing it with a blunt knife. The first thing she noticed was the strong smell of alcohol, and the first question her mind went to was: _oh god, did I have a one night stand? _Her eyes flew opened. Well unless someone chose to have a "fun time" on the wet, leafy grass in a forest, she didn't think so. She tried to sit up, but as soon as she did her head throbbed and the world spun. Where was she? The sky contained no smog and the air smelt clean and crisp, not like in the usual streets of London. It was then she heard rustling coming from a bush around a meter away. Her plan was to keep quiet until her friend muttered: "royals." In her sleep.

_"damn,"_ she thought, serenity forced herself to stand up in a bid to protect herself against the odd dog or hobo that she would occasionally find sniffing her when she woke up after a night at the pub.

"who's there?" she called out with little confidence in her voice, her left leg hurt and she guessed it too be sprained or maybe worse "show yourself. A young man slowly arose from behind the bush carrying some herbs in his arms. He was scrawny with short black hair and was wearing clothes of a fifteenth century peasant and yet she felt she recognised him from somewhere. "where am I?" she demanded

"Camelot." He answered

"no, that's not right. Camelot's a fairy tale. Historians have proved it to be a myth." The man looked at her as if I he knew she had, had too much to drink. "guys this isn't funny. Guys?" she looked around only to find her friends passed out on the ground.

"excuse me, but did I hear you say Gaius?"

"like the court physician from the story? No, I said guys, it basically means friends."

"oh."

"who are you?" she asked

"oh me, I'm Arthurs servant, Merlin." He said sticking out his hand and dropping his basket. she laughed and was about to step forward and shake it, but stopped short from the pain and sat back down, hissing.

"I'm Serenity Callow, and those are Artemis Occult and Serina Oracle." Merlin suddenly looked around in fear, serenity was guessing if he could see anybody who'd be able to hear the conversation.

"can you do magic?" he practically whispered

"like enchanting and casting spells? Yeah, some of it. Your not going to burn me for saying that."

"no, not." Merlin said waving his arms in crosses. "not me, but suggest you don't repeat that to anybody else, and maybe tell your friends to get better names."

"thanks for the advice, but I probably won't be staying long, until I've found, a way out anyway. It was pleasure meeting you Merlin."

"pleasures all mine." He started to gather his herbs again as serenity tried to crawl over to her friends.

"are you alright? Do you want to see Gaius."

"I'm afraid I have no currency."

"he doesn't charge."

"then it would probably be for the best." Serenity said bringing a water bottle form her modernised satchel that she hoped no one would notice and squirted some water on her friends faces. "up you lazy asses." Slowly her friends stirred and got up, Artemis complaining about his arm.

"Art, your name is now John Smith, Serina you Sarah-jane smith." Serenity said grinning and "Sarah" put her hand on her face and shook her head.

"will you stop with the TV references."

"what?" asked merlin confused

"err I wouldn't worry about it." Said "john" going over and helping serenity, he ripped a piece of his jacket and found a stick to keep her leg straight and tied them on her leg to make a splint. Then helped her up and put her arm around his shoulder so she could hop "when we get to flat ground we'll make a chair and take you the rest of the way."

"thanks."

"I don't think that's a good idea. If you use magic in Camelot-"

"a chair is not magic its…a medical- you know what? We'll show you when we get there." Sarah said

"wont our clothes raise suspicion?" Serenity asked. Merlin studied there clothes, the fabric was foreign, he had never seen it in his life. Black leather and cotton was the only two he could recognise and a chain.

"we'll make plan as we walk." Merlin said gripping his basket and leaving her two friends to help her get out of the forest.


End file.
